One of Us
by archergwen
Summary: Originally uploaded on dA, finally here! A mermaid's kiss saves a man from drowning, but what does that mean for the school around the Fountain of Youth? P/S
1. Chapter 1

She pulled him to the surface.  
He gasped for air, and in pain. His wounds were stinging sharply. She helped him swim to shallower waters.  
He crawled to where he could lay with his head above water and she followed with easy flicks of her tail.  
Breathing heavily, he glanced down at his chest.  
And he looked again at the rapidly healing gashes.  
"Syrena, where are we?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.  
She slid next to him. "Every fountain has a source, Philip," she replied cryptically, placing a hand on his. "And this is our secret place."  
They rested on the edge of a perfectly circular pool. Vines hung loosely from trees. Through the foliage, ancient ruins could be spotted, echoing the architecture around the Fountain of Youth.  
"You have placed much trust in me."  
"And you in me. I could have easily devoured you."  
Philip smiled. "But I thank God you didn't, that we are both alive."  
Syrena gently squeezed his hand in reply. "We are different, you and I. We will be happy together, I think."  
She leaned in to kiss him, long and deep, pulling him down-  
He jerked away. "Syrena, we – I – cannot -" He sighed. "Do mermaids know of marriage?"  
"Yes," she replied. "We do. Though it has been some time since any of us found a good man such as you, or we had someone to provide such a service. But we do now."  
Philip cocked his head. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, traditionally, we called on the captain of the Flying Dutchman to perform weddings for us, but-"  
"Davy Jones!" Philip gasped.  
"No longer. He had some relationship issues of his own, so we would have to pretend to be humans if we wanted to be right before God. But he has been recently replaced by a young mister William Turner. Hopefully his wife will prove more faithful. So," Syrena moved closer to Philip. "Did you have a question for me?"  
"Yes, I did. Syrena-" He gasped with sudden pain and doubled over.  
She reached out and gathered him in her arms. "Philip?"  
"My lungs are burning, my head aches, and my legs feel queer. What is happening to me?"  
"Forgive me, Philip. I should have warned you of your body's reaction to a mermaid's kiss."  
"But what is happening to me?"  
She smiled faintly. "A mermaid's kiss saves a man from drowning, Philip. You're becoming one of us."


	2. Chapter 2

When Philip came to his senses, he was on the bottom of the ocean.  
He was not very deep; he could somehow tell. As he stared up at the glittering sunlight and water, he pondered how he was there. And alive.  
He paused, taking a moment to thank God for the good in his life.  
Then the pain came back and he fell into nothingness.

* * *

When he came to, he was back in the Fountain's source, half-in, half-out of the waters.  
"Syrena?" he called, sitting up.  
She rose from the water. "Philip! You're awake." With a flick of her tail, she was next to him. "How do you feel?"  
"Different." He looked to his feet and wiggled his toes. "To be honest, I didn't expect to see those again."  
Syrena smiled. "No, I cannot give you a tail such as mine."  
"Then what happened?"  
You do not remember?" She looked sadly at him. "I suppose it was too much to ask."  
He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I remember lying on the ocean floor, not too deep."  
Hope sparked in her eyes and she smiled. "Yes, that's good. Perhaps it takes a while. It has been a while since there has been such a man as you. So you are something of an experiment." She smiled encouragingly.  
"That does not help."

He could not remember how he got to be swimming.  
But he was slicing through the waves like a knife, sleek and agile. The water moved with him, or was it the other way around?  
What was his name?  
And who was the beautiful, shining creature beside him?

"Philip, what is wrong?"  
He sighed as he paced the edge of the pool, not touching the water. "I don't know. But most times when I get wet, my head goes funny and I black out. And then I wake up on the beach, with nothing but scattered memories of the ocean, swimming with you. And I'm afraid I'll do something I should regret but I can't remember."  
Syrena's face fell. "I am...sorry. We do not live forever, and those who knew the secrets have passed on."  
"Maybe you should pray about it."  
Her face became a patchwork of emotions. Suddenly, she spun around and dove back into the water. He leaned forward but didn't touch the water. "Syrena!"  
But she was beneath the waves, long gone, and did not hear him.  
With a cry, he lifted a rock from the side of the pool and threw it, hard. Making a satisfying splash, it fell into just about the center. His anger dissipated and turned to shock. He turned back to the forest to his makeshift bed. "Syrena, what is happening? Oh, God, help us."

* * *

A song drifted across the sea as a lonely figure sat very still, perched on a rock, tail despondently flicking the waters.  
"My heart is pierced by Cupid. I disdain all glittering gold. For nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."  
The mermaid, hair dark like night, launched herself from the rock and swam for the World's End.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a long time since a mermaid has come to the Dutchman."  
"I know. But it's important."  
The captain smiled warmly. "Of that I have no doubt. Please, how can I help you?" He fingered his scar. "It's my job to help you. What is the problem?" The captain looked closer at the mermaid. "It's a man, isn't it?"  
"What? No. No. Yes."  
The captain laughed. "May I ask your name?"  
"Syrena."  
He smirked. "He named you. This is interesting. Please, explain the rest of this situation. I take it the old mermaids who had men are gone?"  
Syrena blushed. "He did name me, Captain Turner. And yes. They're gone. They tried to pass the stories along. But the young ones wouldn't listen. I tried. But men have killed us! They razed our home and harvested us for tears. It was hard to believe stories of love, until a silver fin was swimming with us."  
Captain Turner rocked back in his seat. "So you kissed him." Syrena flushed. "But you haven't married him."  
"No. I think he was about to ask me before he started changing the first time."  
"And then what happened?"  
She looked down, eyes lidded. "He became one of us, but with a silver fin as the older ones described. He was a natural, perfectly adapted to swimming. But he remembers nothing. It causes him pain to change, every time. For me, the pain and disorientation occurred only the first time. Now he avoids all water. I'm scared. I don't want to lose him after all we have suffered."  
"I see. You need to bring him to me. All will be resolved."

* * *

In the morning, he set off to explore the island.  
Curious, Philip walked through forest and jungle, climbing over and through rocks and bushes. He worked up a sweat and just when he about to rest, he came to a clearing.  
Excited, Philip pushed the last branches aside.  
He emerged to find himself back at the pool where he'd began.  
"What?"  
He knew he had not traveled in a circle. With a puzzled expression, he started back into the trees.  
Again, after traveling, he found himself back at the pool.  
Philip sat down beside the water, just out of it's pulsing reach. "I am not yours," he whispered to the empty waves. "I am not yours. No."  
There was a moment of silence before he slipped into the welcoming waves with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Syrena rocketed to the surface. "Philip?" she called softly to where he kept his mattress. It had taken her longer to get home than she had thought. "Philip? Are you there?" She swam as close as she could, but he was not there.  
Biting her lip, she dragged herself out of the water, growing legs. Shaking, she walked to the edge of the trees and called out desperately, "Philip!"  
He did not answer.  
It suddenly dawned on her. With a small gasp of horror, she turned to the water. She dove into the pool. Swimming as hard as she could, she screamed into the sea, "Philip!"


	4. Chapter 4

He could feel their curiosity and masked hate. So far, the circling women had not harmed him. Not knowing proper etiquette for this situation, he deferred status to them and waited for one to speak.  
A blonde he thought he recognized swam forward.  
"Man, where is your protector, the one you named?"  
"I am afraid, honored lady, that I know nothing. I know not who I am or who any of you are."  
The blonde smiled eerily and turned to the others. "Do you hear that sisters? He remembers nothing. She has not married him." The other mermaids smiled. "So he is fair game."  
Another female rocketed through a gap in the line to grab a hold of his arm. "He is not fair game. I am taking him to the Dutchman now to seek the captain's advice."  
"And do you know what will happen then? He will hate you for what you have made him, Syrena," she spat the name like a curse. "You may have saved his life but he will hate you for doing so in the only way possible. He will hate you and he will leave you, chained to a name that once meant love."  
"I am sorry, Tamara," the one called Syrena replied softly. "But Philip is not like that."  
The blonde snarled. "He will hate as all the others."  
"May I speak?" started Philip. He continued without waiting for an answer. "A man of God could not possibly be so shallow. With God all is possible."  
Tamara was quiet as Syrena gently tugged Philip away, out of the loose circle.  
"Good luck," the blonde mermaid whispered after them.

"Please tell me, fair creature, where are we going?"  
"To speak to the captain of _The Flying Dutchman_."  
Syrena gripped his hand not to pull him along, for their tails worked in-synch to propel them forward, but to guide his tail-beats in direction.  
"I see. What is my name?"  
"Your name is Philip. Philip Swift. You're a missionary. Or, were," she added sadly.  
He rolled the name around on his tongue. "Yes, that feels right. And what do you mean I was a missionary. I am still a man of God."  
"You are," she sighed. "But you are not human. And I did this to you. It was the only way for you to live. And I pray you will remember these moments when all is made right." She drew closer to him in one flick and kissed him so that for a few beats their tails pulsed together as one, upper bodies entwined in lover's embrace.  
His grip tightened around her waist for an instant and then relaxed. They pulled away at the same time and she resumed guiding him.  
"Thank you for saving my life," he murmured.  
"You are welcome."

* * *

"Syrena, where are we?"  
"You are on my ship," replied a new face. "Hello Philip. My name is Will Turner, Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_."  
Philip looked at the legged Syrena beside him on deck in calico dress. "Why are we here?"  
Captain Turner smiled. "To solve the problem of your memory loss. Tell me, Philip, are you aware that you are technically a merman?" The missionary just looked back in shock. "I will take that as a no. Syrena here saved your life by changing it."  
Philip turned to Syrena. "You said you could not give me a tail like yours."  
"I didn't. You are a silver fin. I am gold."  
"That is a huge difference," he snapped, and then immediately felt ashamed.  
"Philip, you have a choice before you," spoke the man wiser than his face would claim. "The only way to regain your memory is to cement your bond with Syrena. To marry her. You can, of course, say no."  
Philip was stunned as was Syrena. To be so open about it. Of course, she mused, he had almost asked her before the kiss took effect.  
But the silver fin stood and took a few steps away. "I...I don't know. I intended to ask her, of course, but this? I...I..."  
He was backing away. Away from her.  
She took a wild gamble.  
"Tell me, Captain Turner, how did you get that scar?"  
"This?" He asked, fingering the jagged line across his chest. Will was puzzled, for all the mermaids knew the answer to her question. And then he realized her point. "It was in the middle of a fierce battle aboard this very ship. I was still mortal. And mortally wounded. But Captain Jack Sparrow helped me to stab the heart of Davy Jones, saving my life, and I became the new captain of this ship. With this half-cursed life I can set foot on land every ten years. When my first ten is up, I am running straight into the arms of the woman Jack saved me for and the woman I know waits for me." Will paused. "In order to be with her, I had to sacrifice normality, if only for ten years. And she sacrificed too. She gave up her freedom for me. I cannot wait to be with her again."  
Philip sat down closer to the others. "I know love requires sacrifice. I have spent most of my life with the Lord."  
"The question then, Mr. Swift, is whether or not your love is worth the sacrifice."


	5. Chapter 5

"I have already made the sacrifice." Philip replied slowly, meeting Syrena's eyes. Her enchanting orbs reflected a myriad of emotions: hope, sorrow, joy, and love. "I just have to accept it."  
He reached out to brush her cheek. "I do not want you to sacrifice anything for me."  
"I already have," she replied, catching his hand gently and clasping it. "I have a name. And I will gladly give up more for all I can gain through a life with you."  
Philip grinned. "Then, love, will you marry me?"  
"Gladly."  
They turned to Captain Turner. He smiled, remembering his own wedding. "Dearly beloved," he began, pulling two golden rings from his pocket.

* * *

They surfaced, arms wrapped around each other, newly placed wedding bands glinting in the sunlight.  
He had remembered everything. And they had danced through the waters back to the pool, swirling and spinning through the clear blue.  
Syrena saw, in the corner of her eye as they raced past, her sisters, watching, floating barely in sight.  
She thought she saw Tamara smile.  
But now he was carrying her out of the waves and on to the beach, for he changed half-in water. As her tail gracefully slipped from her body, Philip traced circles on her skin with his fingers.  
He lay her gently down on his mattress.  
She reached up, cupping her hands around his face, and pulled his mouth to hers.

* * *

He woke up first the next morning.  
The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile at the sight of the sun's rays tangling in her hair.  
Philip could have rested there for hours, finding new ways to be awed each minute, but Syrena stirred and sweetly opened her eyes to his.  
"Good morning, wife."  
"Good morning, husband."  
They grinned widely and he leaned in to kiss her.  
It was then they heard the screams.


	6. Chapter 6

Syrena, holding Philip's hand in her right and his vest in her left, and Philip raced to the waterside as other mermaids surfaced.  
Philip almost dove in but Tamara raised a warning hand. The screams faded as the rest of the mermaids surfaced. Tamara spoke, "We are all alive with only some receiving minor wounds now healed. Another ship tried to capture us for our tears, but we tore their boat apart. Those that we sensed were good men, a small number but larger than most crews, we helped them ashore to court later. The others died."  
Syrena nodded and dove in with her sisters, but again Tamara halted Philip. "There is more. Before we were attacked, I sensed a newcomer approaching. We must seal up the Fountain's Source until we have determined what her purpose here is. She may want to join us. It is possible she has sensed you, Philip, a mature silver-fin, and seeks your hand in marriage. She could also mean to kill you if you are not fin-born. We gold-fins will protect you but I ask that you stay out of the water as much as possible. On land she cannot sense you."  
Tamara gestured to the others and they dove down, back out into the open sea. The blonde nodded to Philip and he dove in. Hand in hand, he and Syrena swam out.  
After all the mermaids had left the Fountain's Source, they moved several large rocks into place of hide and cover the entrance to their secret pool.  
"Keep your senses alert for the newcomer. She could arrive at any point."  
The school split up and Syrena guided Philip to a secluded beach. There, she handed him his vest.  
"Our top halves do not change on the outside. Wear this, and keep this in its inner pocket." Syrena lifted a knife to him. "In case the newcomer comes after you."  
"Syrena, you cannot ask me to kill-"  
"I do not ask you to kill!" She interrupted angrily, fear in her eyes. "I ask you to live."  
Philip nodded and took the knife, hiding it on his person as he became human. "Thank you, Syrena. I love you."  
She brushed his leg with her hand. "I love you too. May God protect us."  
With a goodbye flick of her tail, she slipped back into the sea.

* * *

A day's swim away, a lone mermaid swam swiftly to Whitecap Bay.  
Two days behind her with the gap growing every minute, a hunting party followed.

* * *

That night, Philip sat awake at the edge of the trees, waiting for Syrena to surface.  
He had spent the day making a new mattress, this one bigger and meant to be shared. Not knowing how long this situation would last, he planned to slowly improve upon their bed. And maybe, he might build a house. If they had a family, he knew he would want a roof over his children's heads at night and strong walls to keep them safe.  
But for now, he waited for his wife to come.  
It was not long until she did.  
He helped her from the sea as she talked about the day. The newcomer was getting closer, fast. And the strongest walkers of the unnamed mermaids were beginning relationships with the marooned men. She smiled at her husband. "You gave them hope again. You rekindled their faith in God and men. Now they feel for a man's heart before ending his life."  
"I'm glad to be of service."  
Syrena spotted the mattress and cooed. "You made a new, bigger bed."  
"Yes, I did. I thought we could maybe put it to use tonight."  
She smiled and kissed her yes.


	7. Chapter 7

_In a house by the sea, with seagulls squawking and waves breaking, they lived. With fishes splashing in the sea, they spent their days in a house all their own. She knitted; he wrote. Sometimes. The little ones happily distracted. The two grew old together by the sea. _

* * *

She woke, eyelids fluttering like a butterfly's heartbeat.  
"Are we not going to live on the Fountain's shore?" she asked aloud, marveling in a way at how the daylight changed the surface world too.  
He nuzzled her neck. "I thought about that. But if we lived here, we'd be right at the edge of the wide, wide ocean, free to swim wherever whenever we pleased. I thought we could keep a cot in the Fountain. Just in case."  
"Wonderful idea." She made to kiss him, but it was then they both heard Tamara's call. "I have to go."  
He glanced wistfully into her eyes. "I know."  
With a kiss on the nose, she rose and slipped into the water. "Goodbye my love."

* * *

"She grows closer every day. And fast. Syrena, is the silver-fin armed?"  
"He is, Tamara."  
"Good. How are the sailors?"  
One of the other mermaids spoke. "They're sticking close together, but growing more confident each day. We've chosen our pursuits and begun."  
"Excellent. Patrols, keep your watches alert. The newcomer sometimes disappears off radar. We must be careful. More than one silver-fin is at stake. Now, patrols, break off! And on sight or scent of the newcomer, detain her as politely as possible and bring her to me."

* * *

Philip sat on a quiet rock where he could see, hear, and feel the waves but not change. He longed to swim, and to swim with Syrena. He now understood the hatred the gold-fins felt for men that ripped them from the waters.  
He watched the tide recede to where the water was low enough for him to enter and then he went ashore. There, he began to collect and mark wood for the walls of the house. "When I can finally swim again," he muttered to himself. "I will dive down to the ships' wrecks and collect nails."  
When the tide started to come back in, he returned to the rock to think.  
Sighing, he lifted his head to the sky to inquire of God.  
But a new voice spoke, low and feminine. "Hello, handsome."


	8. Chapter 8

Philip slowly brought his eyes down to look on the newcomer.  
Her auburn hair spread out around her shoulders. Eyes, green but glinting with gold, met his. "Are you stranded on this island? So sad," she cooed, seductively. Her golden fin pulsed slowly. "Lonely I imagine."  
Philip's brows furrowed slightly. She had no effect on him but still, she was dangerous. "A man is never lonely when he has his thoughts and God to keep him company."  
Her head tilted. "Do you have a name?"  
"Not one I regularly share. And you?"  
"I do not have one either. Perhaps we could name each other."  
Philip shook his head slightly. "Perhaps we could name ourselves."  
She laughed. "That's not the point, fair and clever sailor. That's not how things are done." She slipped closer to the rock, arching her body. "So," she purred. "What's my name?"  
"Conduirt." He said sharply.  
She was taken aback by his tone. "What?" Her eyes flashed dark. "Sailor, I do not know that name. But I know your tone."  
Snarling, she grabbed his ankle and dragged him down into the water. She grew her fangs and made to bite him, but the flash of a knife stopped her.  
"Away," he said, and with a pump of his tail he backed away.  
Her eyes opened in awe and shock. "You're the silver-fin I sensed." Her eyes ran him up and down. "You will do fine. Let's go find the Flying Dutchman."  
"No need." He began to swim farther away, lifting his left hand to show his ring. "I am taken."  
Her head tilted. "I can fix that."  
With a flick of her golden scales, she was gone.

* * *

A patrol of golden-fins swam up to meet Philip. Tamara surged forward. "Silver-fin, why did you enter the water?"  
"I was pulled in by the newcomer." The patrol muttered amongst themselves. "Please let my wife know that a threat has been made against her life and that she must not make herself known."  
Syrena, who had been moving forward, ceased all movement. She did not let her emotions cross her face and instead turned to a sister beside her. "That's a shame, that. I was hoping there'd be a little one soon."  
Tamara cut off a response, "We will pass the warning along. Stay farther away from the water in the future, silver-fin."  
Philip bowed. "I will."  
As the patrol swam away, both Philip and Syrena held in sorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Philip was sketching out the designs for the house when Syrena surprised him.  
At first, the soft touch of her arms around him sent a bubble of joy through his soul. But reality came back and he pushed her away.  
"Gold-fin, you cannot be here. I have made a bond already. God has witnessed it. And now, sister, you run the risk of being mistaken for my wife and killed by the newcomer. Go."  
Syrena stumbled back, hurt but understanding. "I-" she stammered. "I also wanted to tell you, brother, that the patrols are ever alert. And one of our sisters has made positive contact with her sailor." She turned to leave.  
"Sister!" Syrena turned back. "God be with you."  
"God be with you, banished brother," she replied and entered the water.

* * *

Syrena asked one of her sisters to salvage nails for Philip, since she could not. With a queer look and sympathetic pat on the shoulder, the other gold-fin dove for wreckage.  
Syrena let herself drift down to rest on the bottom of the sand. Clutching her aching torso, she closed her eyes. And her heart cried out, not only for Philip but also for God.  
"End this. Please."

* * *

"So the Whitecap Bay school is encouraging their sisters to change men to silver-fins. This cannot stand. Only those born to the waves, through mothers or death, deserve these skills." Unseen, Conduirt watched a sailor talking amiably with one of the golden-fins, even with her tail in plain sight. They both radiated signs of growing affection. Conduirt's eyes flicked to where Philip was assembling materials. "And he, he walks with the strength of one born to land."  
The newcomer hissed angrily. "Land-born cannot be trusted. I will present myself to the schoolmaster. She is water-born, that I know. With persuasion, she will come to see the error of the school's previous ways. And the silver-fins will be food for the sharks."

* * *

Oblivious to their danger, Patrick and his gold-fin were talking.  
"None of you have names?" he asked.  
The gold-fin shook her head. "No. We await a love to name us, to make us his. One of the rules of our kind, I suppose."  
Patrick grinned. "Would I get to keep my name?"  
"Of course you would. Happily. And Tamara might actually call you by your name, since there'd be more than one silver-fin." They both smiled shyly.  
"So, can I name you?"  
"If you wish. But, remember Patrick, one is responsible for what they have bonded with. You will be responsible for me."  
"Gladly." He reached for her hand and she let him take it. Rubbing his thumb along her hand, he gazed at her as one might a fine piece of art. "Let's see, hair that's between blonde and brown; eyes that defy the color green-" She giggled. "-And a good heart that angels must have formed themselves. I think your name should be Anne."  
"Should be?" she replied.  
"Is. Your name is Anne. My Anne."  
"Happy am I to be she."


	10. Chapter 10

Tamara smiled, barely blinking, at the auburn haired gold-fin. "Where are you from?"  
"I have never had a school," she replied. "I have drifted about the sea, never feeling at home anywhere. Thus I cannot say I am from one place."  
"I see," replied Tamara. "And will you stay here?"  
"With all respect, I doubt it," the newcomer responded with a bow. "I merely ask for a place to lay my head at night with no fear of death, a little food, and in less than one week I shall be gone. I prefer colder waters than these."  
A welcoming smile blossomed over the leader's lips. "Who could refuse hospitality to one of her sisters? Please, follow me."

* * *

Conduirt swam after the leader and they soon came to a hollowed out place in the sand. A few smaller indentations showed where members of the school slept.  
"Is this all your school?"  
"No. We have rotations of a night guard. And we change places every night between her and some secret places."  
The newcomer nodded. "I understand. Safety first. Why don't you use a cave?"  
"We have not found one suitable." The leader paused. "These are the questions of one who wishes to stay."  
Conduirt paused. "I may return."  
"I see."

* * *

Syrena, in silent and masked fury, watched the newcomer choose a spot to rest for the time she'd be with their school.  
She chose Syrena's preferred spot.  
"Tamara-"  
"No." The blonde cut her off. "I understand your feelings, Syrena. Your anger. But you cannot reveal them. Do you wish to die?"  
The brunette gave a glance down. "Not really, no."  
"Then pretend you like her. Make friends."  
Syrena shook her head. "That I cannot do. I will not show my animosity. But I cannot act kindly towards her." With a swift flick of her tail, Syrena was gone.

* * *

"Who was that?" asked Conduirt sweetly, slipping up behind Tamara.  
"Just a messenger. Some of our sisters made contact with stranded sailors on the island. There's a debate among the school about whether or not they should be changed."  
Conduirt let her anger flutter across her face and disappear. "Surely you are against it. Born of the sea or born of death, they alone belong. Even if they're silver-fin. You cannot mean to allow the liaisons to continue?"  
Tamara looked intently at the newcomer. "I allow what helps my school to survive. Where do you stand?"  
The gold-fin with auburn hair realized she had painted herself into a corner. With a bow, Conduirt drifted back to her spot to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Syrena lay on the ocean floor, staring up at the light. She was trying to pray. But she didn't feel like there was any connection being made, as if she was sending her words to Heaven but they feel short, again and again. "My words fly up while my thoughts stay below."  
She could see in her mind's eye Philip building the house, putting each nail and board in place with a prayer or verse to hold them strong. (At this moment, Philip had just slammed his thumb with the hammer and was muttering angrily the Lord's Prayer to keep from cursing the whole project.)  
"Words without thoughts never to Heaven go," Syrena murmured. "I once heard someone say that. Once long ago. How right they were."  
And her stomach rolled.

* * *

Philip sat with his hand in a cup of cold seawater.  
He was continually grateful that he was on an island where useful items were in easy reach. Some of the gold-fins had given him plenty of nails and now Philip almost had a wall up. Half a wall. Kind of. When his thumb felt better, Philip resolved to go back and straighten the planks where he'd begun.  
He looked over his work.  
It was hard to build a house by one's self. He hoped the other sailors would be accepted by the school quickly so they could help each other. But he had managed to get a frame up and standing free. Now it was a matter of supporting it and covering the gaps.  
Rising to his aching feet, Philip got back to work, praying to God for help.

* * *

Conduirt helped a patrol gather food. Her clock was ticking and her hunters, her would-be jailers, would soon arrive. She had to move fast.  
But how to find the silver-fin's mate? And how to destroy her and the humans on shore? If only she had the time to-  
And then it hit her.

* * *

"Silver-fin?"  
Philip looked up from his sketches. "Conduirt." He returned to his designs.  
"You're some kind of every man. Can you do everything?"  
"No, but God can."  
The gold-fin flinched. "I imagine you need help."  
Philip glanced sharply at her. "I can get none from you."  
"But the other men, stranded here like you, can help. And I'm sure they'd be more than willing. And surely with some practice on their homes too, you all would become very skilled at construction, meaning your homes would become very nice."  
The temptation was great. But Philip was wise and had listened to the Lord all through his youth. He turned away.  
With barely a flicker of annoyance, the gold-fin swam away. She was not worried, not in the slightest. Her plan would still work. And all it took was the school's trust in their leader.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello."  
Anne started a little. "Oh, hello newcomer."  
"I was wondering, just out of curiosity, are there any silver-fins around here? Because what drew me to this school was the sense of one in the water."  
Tilting her head, Anne replied, "There are no available silver-fins in this school."  
The newcomer shrugged. "Oh well. I've been wrong before and I know I'll be wrong again." She laughed lightly. "Anyway, there's a man building a house on his own on this island. I overheard Tamara discussing with a messenger whether or not she should talk to those sailors about helping him. Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I'm going to go join another patrol. Good bye."  
Anne floated still for a few minutes, thinking.  
She wasn't sure she could trust the newcomer. After all, she was new, unfamiliar. And something didn't seem right with the report on Tamara. Then again, the newcomer had undoubtedly paraphrased the leader's words. She couldn't mean any harm by it. And Philip, building a house on his own? That was just a terrible idea. What if he got hurt?  
As Anne swam to the sailors, she wondered if Patrick would then start building his own house, if he knew he could have help.  
She wondered if he'd build room for two.

* * *

Conduirt watched Anne swim off with the determination and fluff of someone in love.  
She laughed inside.  
Her plan was working so far, but her hunters were getting closer...

* * *

Patrick called to the others. "Mates! There's another man on this island. And he's building a house. You want to help? Get some exercise?"  
The other three sailors nodded in agreement.  
"We're up for it," said the blond, called David, who had not yet named the gold-fin he was growing close to slowly.  
Anne smiled shyly; the calico dress she wore hung loosely on her body and she gestured the men to follow her, towards the water. One of the men hung back. "Wait, can you swim?" asked Anne kindly.  
"Not really," he replied embarrassed.  
"What's your name?"  
"Micheal."  
Anne held out her hand. "Come along. I know how to travel to him by land."  
Micheal took her hand hesitantly and then he realized she needed his support to walk. "Sorry, forgot you haven't got your land legs yet."  
She smiled as she started to lead the men to Philip. But she cast a glance back at Patrick. _Haven't got my land legs? Yet? What did he mean by that, _she seemed to ask, but not aloud.


	13. Chapter 13

Conduirt sat quietly below the surface, running a rock along the edge of a smooth piece of metal.

* * *

"Philip!" called out Anne. "Philip, the other sailors have come to help you build your house."  
The missionary turned around. "What did you say?" He watched happily as Anne, a gold-fin, led the other stranded sailors out of the jungle. "Answer to my prayers."  
"Hello," said the blond, stepping forward. "I'm David. This is Micheal-" the shy one bowed "-Patrick-" Anne's man nodded his head "- and John." The last sailor, a black haired, lanky fellow smiled slightly and gave a small wave.  
"Nice to meet you all." Philip grinned. "Shall we build a house?"

* * *

She waited. She waited so patiently. They were all in one place now. One swift strike and she could flee. She waited.  
And she was rewarded.  
As the quiet one walked towards the water, the others looked away briefly. Conduirt shot her seaweed ropes out at the right moment.  
The quiet one fell towards her, clutching at the bonds around his neck.  
She smiled, and thought to herself, easy catch.  
But he was stronger than she thought and he pulled away, back to shore. And as he pulled himself free enough to cry out, Philip turned towards the water.

* * *

"Micheal!"  
The boy sank to his knees into the waves.

* * *

Syrena rose. She was tired of pretending to be someone else. Whether Philip or Tamara thought it wise, she was going to back to her husband no matter what.  
God help her; she was going to have a life. God help her; she was going to have a family. God help her.  
She swam swiftly towards where Philip was building their home. And as she approached, she halted at the terrifying sight of the newcomer holding fast one of the sailors by seaweed.  
And Philip was coming close.

* * *

"All those who pretend to be fins, who pretend to be water-born or born of Death but chose this life, I, the purifier of the waves, will destroy you!"  
And Conduirt raised her dagger to throw.

* * *

Syrena lunged.


	14. Chapter 14

Philip hauled Micheal from the ocean and John raced out to help him. They dragged him safe from the water and behind the walls they'd spent all day building. David followed and immediately began to care for the wicked bruises circling the youngest sailor's neck.  
Patrick had to grab Anne around her middle to keep her from lunging into the waves to join the battle waging just out of sight.  
"Come on," he said in her ears as she writhed in his arms and begged to be let go. "There is nothing you can do. This is Syrena's battle, sister or not. Come with me."  
Anne suddenly whipped herself around to meet his eyes. "Would you come with me?"

* * *

"So tell me, Syrena," Conduirt spat the name as she wrestled for control of the dagger. "How did you come to be a gold-fin. Don't tell me you were water-born. I've watched you long enough."  
"I died," her opponent hissed in reply. "And Philip would have too had I not saved him. I gave him a second chance like I was given one."  
Conduirt laughed and it nearly cost her the grip on the weapon.  
Syrena snarled. "You're not so invincible. Do you know where your name comes from? Land." She smirked as Conduirt's face twitched with anger. "Where does all this hate come from, I wonder?"  
"They kill our sisters!"  
"They become our sisters!"

* * *

"Anywhere," responded Patrick.  
"Even if it meant giving up everything you've known before?"  
"Yes, Anne. I love you. And Lord, this time has been far too short, but if you agree we can sail back to my home and get married."  
Anne smiled brightly then. "No need to sail. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman is happy to help us."  
With that, she kissed him.

* * *

"God calls us to love our enemies, to forgive. Not to be foolish but to be like Him. How can this hate help you? The monster has turned on its master and look at you: nearly a murderer."  
Conduirt laughed at Syrena's words as they waged war in the sea. "I am a murderer already, little one."  
"Then may God forgive you. Just ask for His help and repent."  
"I need no forgiveness!"  
With an angry cry, she ripped the dagger from Syrena's hold.


	15. Chapter 15

Philip felt God's pull.  
He left the recovering Micheal and dashed out of shelter. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled from it the knife Syrena had given him before.  
John leaned out of the doorway. "Oi! Philip!"  
The missionary dove into the seas.  
"The man's got a bleedin' silver tail. Well, good thing I like not knowin' everything. Keeps me on my toes." And he ducked back into the beginnings of a house.

* * *

Syrena realized that for the second time she was staring Death in the face.  
She wasn't frightened as she had been last time. The first time she had been little more than a child and lacking the Heavenly Father. But as Syrena had lived again, met and loved Philip, and met God, she had lost all fear of Death. And her final battle had only made her recognize her weakness, helping her to appreciate the greatness of God.  
Her lips parted as if to sing.

* * *

As she took on the role of judge, jury, and executioner in one moment, Conduirt wondered, for a moment, if all this was worth it.  
In that half second past the point of no return, it occurred to her that Syrena could be carrying a child, a silver-fin.

* * *

Philip took a lucky, or guided by Divine, swing.  
Conduirt gasped in pain and let the knife go, clutching at the slice in her arm. She hissed angrily at Philip but did nothing.  
"What was the point of this? You have done nothing but condemned yourself."  
"You chose your fin," she hissed. "You know nothing. You have the stains of land's folly still on you. How can you be trusted? Man hates and hates his fellow creatures-"  
Philip interrupted. "Like you have hated them?" He could see her mental clarity failing. Madness was clouding her. It had been a terribly good plan, luring all the threats together where she could easily attack. Now she was fading.  
She hissed. "It is different!" In the corner of her eye, she could see the leader approaching with the rest of the school and faces she had run from.  
"How? How is it different?"  
Conduirt never answered. Instead, she turned and lunged for the posse that was flanking Tamara. One surged forward to meet her. With a swift blow, the danger was gone.  
The other gold-fin spat at Conduirt's dead body. "No more cliff hangers for you."


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" shouted John from the building.  
"I would like to second his statement," said Philip.  
The group had risen to the surface and the sailors on shore were gawking at the large numbers of gold-fins.  
"You just killed her," continued Philip to the leader of the posse. "She could have repented! And who are you to play justice?"  
"I was chosen by our schoolmaster to lead the hunt for her. She was born of Death, foolishly believing she could return to her old life. After a month re-learning how to walk, she went home to the man she had been planning to marry. But he was newly wedded to another girl. Her mind snapped and in a fit of fury she dragged him to a nearby cliff. Attaching a rope to a rock and then his neck, she threw him over the side towards the sea, diving past him." The gold-fin straightened. "She returned to our school and declared all of land evil and proceeded to stab my true sister, who had given up the rest of her earthly life to join me. We lost precious time chasing her to bury my sister and form a proper posse."  
The other members of the posse collected Conduirt's body and began to swim away.  
"We thank you, Tamara of Whitecap Bay, for detaining her." The leader bowed and swam away, back home.  
"I named her danger," murmured Philip where Syrena alone could hear. "Perhaps I should've have called her pity."  
"Do not pity the dead, Philip." Syrena placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They made their choices and are finished. Pity the living, for there are many whose lives could change in an instant for the better, if anyone knew."  
He looked towards Heaven. "But those who die without redemption-"  
"Are dead. Their lot can never change and they made that choice. Philip, the living who we can still hope for...Philip..." She trailed off with a strange look on her face. She shook her head. "Philip, do we not have a roof over our head?"  
He brightened slightly. "We do."  
Tamara gave them leave and they raced to shore, out of the water.  
Anne and Patrick were wading in.  
Syrena threw them a smile. "God give you joy!"  
"And you!" Anne clutched her love's hand and they dove, swimming for a ship's captain.  
David and John were helping Micheal walk. "Goodnight," they each said to the couple. "We'll see you tomorrow, at noon, to continue work," said David.  
"We can wait a day," replied Philip. "We all need some rest."  
The men chorused their agreement as they disappeared into the jungle.  
"Come along, Mrs. Swift," Philip said as he swept legged Syrena into his arms. "We have four walls and roof. Let's not be up too late."  
She giggled. "Thanks be to God for early bedtimes."  
The sun set with a brilliant cascade of red and golden clouds.


	17. Epilogue

John disappeared the next day.  
The gold-fin who had tried to court him spent three days pondering his last words to her:  
"So long and thanks for all the fish."

* * *

Micheal and his gold-fin slowly grew together as he taught her woodcarving to decorate the house he built.

* * *

"Wait a minute, I never gave him any fish!"

* * *

David sailed home.  
He said he had duty to his family.  
As Tamara pinned to his collar the pin that would protect him from any other gold-fin, he did not take his eyes from the newly-named Astrid.

* * *

Patrick built room for two in his house. At first. When they got older, his daughters demanded separate rooms.  
Anne just laughed and helped him sketch out the designs.

* * *

Philip had to adjust his house for three more.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Swift. How are you this evening?"  
"I am wonderful, Mr. Swift. How are you?"  
"Just perfect. I thank God and you, for my current state."  
She smiled bright enough that it was not missed in the dark of their room.  
They had almost settled into sleep when their youngest son cried out.  
"Your turn," murmured Syrena and she rolled over, cutting off any attempts by Philip to argue.


End file.
